


this time

by slytherfuck



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: When she shops, Jana usually goes to H&M or Zara. This time, though, she finds herself at C&A.
Relationships: Jana Ackermans/Noor Bauwens
Kudos: 9





	this time

When she shops, Jana usually goes to H&M or Zara. This time, though, she finds herself at C&A. Again. Without any idea of what she was looking to buy, she started wandering the aisles, telling herself she was just waiting for something to catch her attention. But her mind wasn't on clothes, it was somewhere else, still inside the store, searching. She didn't exactly know what.

"Jana! Back so soon?"

Looking up at the sound of her name, her eyes fell on Noor. Gorgeous Noor, on whom she had always been jealous. She felt something fluttering inside her and her cheeks starting to redden. Annoyance, obviously. It was so clear to her that this girl was trying way too hard with everything: how perfectly her fringe was styled, how precise her eyebrows were, even her smile was too pretty. But most of all, how friendly she was. Jana didn't want to be her friend.

Forcing herself to match Noor’s energy, she smiles at her and gestures vaguely around herself. Somewhere, in her mind, she thinks, no, she knows, she looks like a fool.

“Just looking around.”

Noor’s eyes stay on her as she replies, biting her lip. When she sees it, Jana can’t look away and she remains like that when the other girls talks again.

“Well, if you find something you want to try on, find me. We have a new system at the changing rooms and it’s quite confusing.”

Even when she’s gone, Jana is still staring at the spot where she stood before. She doesn’t know why she just wants to keep seeing her.

She goes back to walking around the shop, looking for something to grab, but nothing seems to call to her. Even the colours she loves, or those shirts she likes so much, white with classical painting on them and weird quotes that don’t match, seem weird and cringy. She thinks of Noor’s clothes, black and simple and how well they match her. Jana knows they wouldn’t look as good on her but, when she sees a black turtleneck, she grabs it without thinking. 

Noor is by the counter, bent over and elbows resting on the table as she scroll through her phone. She’s so thin, Jana thinks. It makes her look even tinier. 

She clears her throat, unsure of what to say. Noor jumps, but smiles when she sees her and the item of clothing she’s holding. Cheeks flaming, Jana realises Noor is wearing the same thing.

“I expected you’d have more clothes. Come, Jana.”

By the changing rooms, there is a table and on it, a bowl of plastic squares with numbers on them. Noor picks one with a 1 on it, and hands it to her. Their fingers brush on the cold plastic. Jana shivers.

“They just implemented it. I think it’s stupid, but, apparently, a girl tried to steal a pair of panties by stuffing them in her pocket.” She laughs and Jana can’t help but laugh too. 

“Cool. What happened to her?”

“They called the police and she was fined. I don’t think they wanted to deal with a panty thief.” When she grins, Noor’s eyes crinkle at the corners. 

They stand there, looking at each other and smiling before Jana realises what she was here to do. She turns and walks into the first free changing room she sees, cringing at the fact that she said nothing to Noor.

It is cold, she notices, as she takes off her sweater. When she goes to pull the turtleneck down, it doesn’t move. She tugs again, harder, but nothing. Jana sighs and takes it off and, before she can think it through, she calls Noor’s name. 

The curtain is a flash of movement as the dark haired girl opens and closes it, eyes wide when she sees Jana standing in just her bra. Jana flushes as she says:

“Sorry! It’s just… I think my head is too big.”

“For the turtleneck?” Noor is muffled on the other side.

“Yes.”

“Alright, I’ll go grab a bigger size. Be right back.”

She isn’t right back. In fact, five minutes pass and Jana is shivering in just her bra, waiting. She thinks of giving up, getting dressed and walking away when the curtain opens again and Noor hands her two shirts. This time, she doesn’t look away.

“Sorry, my boss yelled at me. I found one that had flowers on it, I thought you’d like it.”

Taken aback, she takes the clothes from Noor. The other girl closes the curtain before she can reply. 

The one with flowers is actually beautiful. Did Noor really see it and think of her? She feels herself flush thinking about it. And she actually looks good in it. The embroidered red roses bring out her eyes and they match the ones on some black jeans she already owns. Jana smiles at herself as she envisions the outfit. Then, thinking of Noor yet again, she pictures herself with bangs. She shakes her head, frowning. She would look too much like her.

“Thanks, Noor. I love it.” She calls through the curtain. 

“Really? Can I see it?”

Suddenly self-conscious, she falters a little as she goes to grab the curtain, walking out. When Noor sees her, she sighs softly and stars circling her. Jana tries to follow her with her eyes, but then she feels her warm presence against her back. They’re not touching, but it still makes her skin feel electric. 

“This is crooked.” Noor murmurs, so soft Jana can barely hear it, and then she feels the girl’s thin fingers against her neck as she fixes her collar. Her breathing slows down and her eyes widen and this moment feels like an hour before Noor is done and stepping away, She misses the warmth already.

Noor is grinning as she looks her up and down.

“You look gorgeous. I knew it would suit you.”

For a second, Jana is tongue-tied, Noor’s eyes on her body feeling way more important than they should be. Then her brain starts functioning again and he replies. 

“You have a good eye. I’ll buy both.”

“Great. Get changed and let’s check you out.” Noor clasps her hands together against her chest, and Jana thinks she looks adorable like that, smiling and biting her lip.

When she’s changed again, Noor is waiting for her and they walk together to the counter, shoulders bumping against each other. 

As she waits for the other girl to put her shirts in a bag, an idea pops up into her mind. Smiling a little to herself, she speaks.

“Hey, my friends and I are going to this new club this Saturday. You should come.”

Noor looks up, eyes wide. She looks a little scared and Jana panics she said something wrong.

“Are you sure? I don’t really know you guys…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stick with you. It’ll be fun, I promise. Come!”

“Alright, fine.” She says after a moment’s hesitation. 

As she starts to leave the store, she walks backwards, still looking at Noor.

“I’ll text you the details.” Jana says and Noor smiles, nodding and waving.

Jana thinks of Noor the whole way home. She thinks being her friend would be really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> jana is bi and noor is a lesbian and that's on that
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @madmoazela if you like utter garbage.


End file.
